


First Dates And Some Tea

by Babbling



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, JunKwan, Kinda, M/M, Museum Date, Museums, Nerd Kim Byeongkwan, Nerd Park Junhee, One Shot, They are so cute, Winter, nervous and shy, random facts lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: Byeongkwan is nervous. After all this is his first date and Park Junhee is very pretty.(Repost)
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	First Dates And Some Tea

**Author's Note:**

> !THIS IS A REPOST! 
> 
> so yes...basically me reposting this one shot after editing it so it's easier for ppl to find uwu

Byeongkwan nervously shifted from one foot to the other, glancing at his watch again and again. There were still three minutes left but with every second that passed, his nervousness grew bigger and bigger.

What if they had missed each other and he thought Byeongkwan hadn't showed up...? What if _he_ didn't show up?

He took a shaky breath, biting on his lower lip, while he started scanning the people around him for the familiar face, but he didn't recognize it anywhere.

Again, Byeongkwan checked the time and, when he saw that it was already two minutes past the time which they had agreed on, the doubts in his head became even more present. He started chewing on his lower lip nervously, the fear of having gotten stood-up being louder than the logical part of his brain that told him that the other was perhaps simply running late.

"Hey..." The sudden sound made Byeongkwan look up surprised and right into the familiar face he had waited for.

"Hey..." He replied, feeling the urge to throw up now that the other had indeed showed up. Still, he wasn't able to take his eyes off the beautiful soft features that were framed by dark hair. They got completed by warm shimmering eyes behind glasses that looked at Byeongkwan with a friendly expression. Park Junhee had really shown up after all.

"You...you came..." It escaped Byeongkwan's mouth and he wanted to slap himself for once again saying things aloud without thinking about them first. However, Junhee only chuckled amused, for some reason a pink shade appearing on his cheeks.

"Of course, I came! Did you think, I was only joking?" Byeongkwan's face turned red in embarrassment, but he nodded anyways. What use was there in telling such an obvious lie? The other frowned a bit confused.

"Why should I do that?"

"I don't know...I thought you might have felt too pressured to say no, when I asked you..." A grin appeared on Junhee's face, accompanied by an even darker blush.

"Well...I meant what I said." He said, before awkwardly putting his hands into the pockets of his coat and looking around curiously. "So, what are we gonna do now? Any ideas?" Byeongkwan felt a new wave of nervousness rush through his body. Only now he realized how unprepared he actually was. After all, he hadn't thought that Junhee would indeed show up.

"I...I don't know..." He stammered, wanting to disappear in a black hole. "I didn't know what you wanted to do but...we could go to the museum or something...?" At his suggestion the other's eyes light up.

"The museum?" He asked, sounding excited and Byeongkwan nodded.

"It's not really big and mainly about the origin of the earth but it's actually pretty interesting..."

"That sounds amazing! I love to learn new things!" Junhee exclaimed, beaming at Byeongkwan happily. "This is the first time, I don't have to survive an awkward lunch or dinner."

They both started walking into the direction of the museum and Byeongkwan couldn't help but glance at Junhee again and again.

The boy nearly disappeared in his huge coat and blue sweater, the glasses that covered most of his face shimmering in the soft winter sun. Junhee was what people tend to call a nerd just like him but in contrast to Byeongkwan, he was pretty enough to still be of interest for the other students in their school. He had watched them approach Junhee often enough and therefore he had known that this wasn't his first date...but it was Byeongkwan's first date and he suddenly felt pressured. Would Junhee have agreed to go out with him, if he had known that he had no experience with dating at all?

"Do I have something in my face?" The other's question roughly pulled Byeongkwan out of his thoughts and he felt panic rise in him, while he stared at Junhee with big eyes.

"No! Not at all! I just couldn't help myself because you are so pretty and--" when he realized what he had just said, he immediately went silent, while his face turned red again. This wasn't going like he wanted it to at all. However, Junhee looked similar flustered and he only said, "thank you" with a small smile, before they both started walking again. There was silence and Byeongkwan thought about what he could say to make everything less awkward, when Junhee spoke up first,

"So...how far is it to the museum?"

"Not too far...we should be there soon."

"Ahh...okay." Silence... again.

"What happened to the other guys, you went on dates with?" Byeongkwan eventually couldn't help himself but ask and Junhee looked at him in surprise. Immediately he wanted to take his words back, after all this was a pretty sensitive question and they didn't even know each other that well...okay they actually hadn't ever really talked to each other except for when Byeongkwan had asked him out.

"I'm sorry I...I didn't want to...I..."

"It's fine." The other interrupted him with a careless expression. "You know...they all were nice people...and really handsome too, I have to admit that..." He chuckled at his own words and Byeongkwan forced himself to smile even though it once again reminded him of his own average looks. "But they all took me for dinner and in the end, they weren't able to keep up an interesting conversation. It was so boring! I tried talking to one of them about a book, I had recently read at that time and he didn't even know that the French revolution happened in France..."

"What?" Byeongkwan exclaimed in disbelief and Junhee nodded sadly.

"He's a lost case. I tried to tutor him once, but it was a waste of time." They crossed a street and finally entered the museum, where they went to get their tickets. When they had done that, they entered the exhibition and Junhee continued talking since he seemingly hadn't been done yet,

"Anyway...ever since then I realised that I need someone with an actual brain instead of only good looks but it took a long time till that finally happened." Byeongkwan froze in shock, staring at Junhee's back who was silently reading something about a huge rock in the middle of the room.

Had the other already found that person? But why had he agreed on going on a date with him then? Byeongkwan couldn't help but think back to the last week, when he had asked Junhee out.

He had planned his words in advance, being too nervous to properly sleep and, when he had eventually caught up to Junhee who had been on his way home after school, Byeongkwan had been an emotional wrack. The words he had wanted to say had vanished and he had stood in front of the other like a scared little child that was about to cry. Meanwhile, Junhee had eyed him with a surprised but friendly expression.

"Hi...can I somehow help you?" He had asked and Byeongkwan had been close to simply shaking his head and running away again. However, instead he had gathered all courage left in him and gotten out three words,

"Us, date, together?" It hadn't been an actual sentence and he wanted to turn invisible right on the spot, while his face had been burning hot in embarrassment, but Junhee just looked at him for a second, before he had smiled and nodded.

"Okay...why not? Text me the time and place and I will be there."

Even now Byeongkwan could still feel the disbelief and happiness that he had felt at that moment. After all, Park Junhee had been his secret crush for nearly two years now.

"Woah! This is really interesting!" The other exclaimed in that moment, pointing at the sign he had read, while he excitedly smiled at Byeongkwan. It made the latter's stomach turn upside down and before he even realized it, he was returning his smile.

"Yes, I reacted the same way, when I came here for the first time..."

"I didn't know that the poles could switch places! Just imagine...you want to use a compass in the future and then end up on the opposite site..."

"Well, it will take a while till that happens but then...yes..." They kept on walking but this time the former awkward silence got replaced by them sharing interesting facts and numbers with each other. Their conversation only got interrupted once, when Junhee discover the "elevator through time" which was actually supposed to be an attraction for children but Byeongkwan had never before seen someone be this excited about animated dinosaurs behind screens that imitated windows. Still, it only made him like the other even more.

Way too fast they came to the end of the exhibition and Byeongkwan felt his heart sink. Soon they would separate and even though Junhee had looked like he had enjoyed their date till now that still didn't mean he would want to see him again. Anxiously Byeongkwan watched him put on his coat and tell the museum staff goodbye, before Junhee eventually turned to him.

"Ready?" He asked and Byeongkwan frowned confused.

"Ready for what? Saying goodbye?"

"Oh...uhh...well I actually wanted to ask you, if I could treat you to some tea or something since you paid for my ticket and it's pretty cold today...But, if you want to go home already then that's fine too." However, Junhee's expression didn't look like it would be okay and Byeongkwan's mouth dropped open in surprise. Junhee didn't want to go home yet? Instead he had just asked him out to a cup of tea? His brain seemed too slow to process that information. Meanwhile, Junhee started rambling, seemingly being worried about Byeongkwan's silence,

"It doesn't have to be tea! You can also drink something else of course, but I really like tea and I know that might be weird for someone in my age but it helps me focus and calming down and in general tea is very healthy. Did you know that tea is the most popular drink after water? And that it's already over 2000 years old? Scientist discovered a box that--" He abruptly stopped talking in the middle of the sentence, while Byeongkwan stared at him with wide eyes. "That was too much at once...right?" Junhee's face turned red, while Byeongkwan's still too slow brain tried to catch up with everything, he had said. "I'm sorry, I start rambling and listing random facts, when I get nervous..." The other bit on his lower lip, while he started observing his feet.

"It's adorable!" It shot out of Byeongkwan's mouth, followed by Junhee's head snapping back up and them staring at each other with wide eyes. "Uhh...I mean it's fine... don't worry..." A small smile appeared on the other's face.

"You are really nice, do you know that? And...pretty cute too..." At the last part he quickly turned around and started walking towards the exit, while Byeongkwan looked after him, feeling how his own face turned as red as Junhee's ears. Then his lips stretched into a grin and he felt confidence rise in him. Park Junhee had just called him cute...Park Junhee started telling random facts, when he was nervous...He was nervous!

"Wait! I want to drink 2000 years old tea!" He shouted. Junhee slowed down and after Byeongkwan had caught up to him, he used his new gained courage to softly grab his hand. The other looked at their intertwined fingers in surprise and then met Byeongkwan's eyes and smiled at him.

"I waited for you to do this."

"Really?" Junhee chuckled amused at his surprised expression and nodded.

"Yes...you know, when you held this presentation about black holes...that really impressed me...it was kinda hot...so much brain." Once again Byeongkwan felt his mouth drop open.

"But that was a year ago..."

"Yes, well...I always thought you weren't interested in dating. I was really surprised, when you suddenly asked me out."

"But I thought-- I thought you liked someone else! Someone with a brain who is really smart and good-looking." Junhee stopped walking and gave Byeongkwan a confused look.

"Yes...and I meant you...you are probably the smartest person that I know! Not to forget really handsome..."

"Really?" He still couldn't really believe it. Junhee seemed to think he was super intelligent but Byeongkwan had never felt this stupid before. The other laughed and softly squeezed his hand.

"Yes, really..."

"Oh...okay..." They kept one walking, while Byeongkwan's brain was still processing everything. It was as if it had stopped working properly since he had met Junhee earlier and it really frustrated him.

"So...does that mean, you would want to go on a date with me again?" He asked after some minutes, for some reason still feeling anxious about Junhee's final answer. The other sighed, before he casually put their intertwined hands in the pocket of his coat to protect them from the cold winter wind. Then he gave Byeongkwan another of his flashing smiles.

"If you promise to eat with me for lunch tomorrow." Byeongkwan didn't even need to think about that, his eager nod making a giggle escape Junhee's lips. "Then that's a deal." He said, softly squeezing his hand and they both made their way through the stromy weather, their shoulder touching and them laughing, while the sun was slowly setting in the distance. 

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the ending a bit and they are so cute! I'm living for nerd Junkwan uwu
> 
> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> (Twitter: @babbl1ng)


End file.
